


Battles Won

by QuietDarkness



Series: Simplicity and Complexity (Harrisco) [13]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, harrisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDarkness/pseuds/QuietDarkness
Summary: An old adversary of Thawne's captures both Harry and Cisco. But this may be an encounter Harry won't survive...'Opposites don't just attract. They catch fire and burn the entire city down.'(Part 13)





	Battles Won

**Author's Note:**

> (Warning: Some torture. Lots of angst.)

Harry's head was hanging, chin to chest. But he was breathing. He was moving slightly. Which was good, great, wonderful and damn near miraculous after the amount of electricity that had been coursing through the older man's body. Cisco hadn't fared much better, to be honest. He hadn't gotten nearly as much of a shock. But he was feeling the strange tingling sensation in his limbs, the heaviness in his joints, the heat beneath his skin that was way too far from pleasant. "Harry, man... wake up..." He pleaded for about the hundredth time since he'd come-to. Cisco didn't know where they were, just that they were in trouble. Real, serious trouble. 

Fighting metas never came without risks. It was part of the unwritten job description. But going up against a mad scientist, who had about as many gadgets and brains to spare as their little rag tag team did was a whole other ball game. Doctor Mark Devoe had been disgraced in the scientific community years before the accelerator explosion for doing unsanctioned research on humans. After he spent several years in prison, there wasn't a single company or lab that would work with him. All thanks to the other Wells -Thawne, who had single-handedly destroyed the man's career. Guess the evil speedster had some morals after all. And of course, Devoe spent that last years since the explosion trying to find a way to get back at Wells. Only that Wells, Thawne, was gone. Dead. No more. Try telling that to a guy with illusions of grandeur and a pension for electrocuting people first and asking questions later. 

He'd ambushed both Cisco and Harry in the S.T.A.R. Labs parking lot, long after quitting time. They'd finally managed to get a working computer model for the ring that shrunk Reverse Flash's suit. It had only taken them forever. But they'd worked till nearly one in the morning when they figured out what the road block was that kept them from getting very far. They were both tired, looking forward to going home and collapsing in bed. But they barely got within five feet of Cisco's car when something round and metal rolled in front of Harry. The resulting burst of electricity hit him head on, and Cisco got the after shock. Both of them were down for the count before either one of them knew what had happened.

It didn't take long after waking up for Cisco to put two and two together. He knew all about Devoe. The guy had sent more than a few death threats to the other Wells over the years. And he even tried to oust him on live television, which had backfired miserably considering that Devoe was even more disgraced than Thawne had turned out to be. So when Cisco came-to and saw a wall littered with newspaper clippings, internet stories and tons of pictures of Devoe's rise and fall and of Thawne's rise and fall as Wells, Cisco pretty much guessed what had happened. The fact that they'd been taken out with some sort of electrical grenade also fit the puzzle. Devoe loved manipulating electricity for all sorts of things.

What sucked the most about all this was Harry didn't deserve what was happening now. He wasn't Thawne. He didn't even know about Devoe. But he was going to end up paying for Thawne's evil deeds. Again. God, Cisco hated that asshole more all the time, even though he was dead. "Harry, dammit, this is not the time for sleeping!" He harshly whispered, far more worried than he sounded. They were both tied up, to chairs. Their legs were tied with industrial zip ties. And their hands and arms were pulled behind them tightly, zip tied to the back of the metal chairs. Not only that, Cisco's wrists had something cold on them. Hard. They felt like handcuffs, but whatever they were, they weren't letting him vibe. Which was a huge problem.

They didn't have much of a chance of anyone rescuing them anytime soon, either. It was the middle of the night. And the attack happened so fast, he couldn't push the panic button on his phone. When it was clear that Harry wasn't going to wake up just yet, Cisco distracted himself by taking in his surroundings. It looked like a warehouse. Smelled like one, too. Old and musty and moldy and stale. Why did the bad guys always have to hole up in places like this? Seriously, why couldn't just one have like... a luxury condo or somethin? There was the wall with the depressing collage of clippings, but it was built out of pallets and wooden crates. There was Harry in a chair about ten feet away. There was himself in a chair. There were like five tables with all sorts of tech and science instruments, tools and computers. There was a cot nearby, made neatly -military style. Other than that, it was just dust, broken windows, and the distant sound of a train outside. 

It was daybreak out, with the strange gray light of a muggy, raining morning filtering through the white washed and broken windows overhead. It was cool, but not enough to be chilly. Maybe Barry would be heading to the lab by now. Maybe he'd realize something was amiss because Cisco's car was still in the lot. Maybe he'd check the security feed. A whole lot of maybes that Cisco couldn't count on. It was strange that Devoe hadn't just outright killed Harry, which Cisco was really happy about but also worried about. It meant that Devoe had something else in mind. Something probably very unpleasant. And when that idea popped into Cisco's head, he began straining against the zip ties. They dug into the skin of his wrists painfully, but he kept at it. If he could loosen them, maybe just a little, maybe he could get a hand free. Ugh, more maybes.

"I wouldn't bother with that." A very distinctly male voice said from behind Cisco, and he froze, hands in fists, wrists feeling raw. "They're industrial strength. The sort they use for wrapping cable on telephone poles. It'd take a very strong, sharp blade to get those off. And you'll find," the voice came closer, the sound of easy footfalls closing in on him, "Your powers are useless. Those cuffs are sending constant minuscule electric pulses into your hands. You may not feel it, but it's helping make your abilities inert." 

Doctor Mark Devoe wasn't a tall man. Average, by most standards. He wasn't exactly fit, either, with a little bit of a ponch. He was balding in the back, his graying hair barely hanging in there for the long haul. And he looked haggard, dark shadows on his cheeks, and the whites of his eyes were tinged yellow. Was he sick? He also looked like he could pass for a homeless guy. His blue jeans were more like faded gray. He was wearing a ratty brown sweatshirt with a tear in the side. And one of his boots was being held together with duct tape. 

"Not what you expected, eh, Mister Ramon?" He smiled, but it was tight and forced as he passed Cisco, stopping at one of the tables with his back to him and Harry. "This is what disgrace and a criminal record does to a man." He kept talking, and Cisco strained some more. If he could, he'd will these damn zip ties off. Devoe's shoulders seemed to shrug in unison, then he turned around with what looked like a cattle prod in one hand. Shit. "I'm sorry you have to be here for this. It wasn't exactly part of the plan. But I couldn't wait any longer." He said, motioning to one yellowed eye. "Liver's failing me now. And I can't go out unless," he motioned to Harry, "He goes first." 

"No, man... you don't understand. That's not... he's not..." Cisco stammered, watching Devoe move toward a metal bucket near the collage wall. How did he explain that Harry wasn't the Wells that Devoe thought he was? "Wait, what are you doing?" He stilled in his chair, watching as Devoe picked the bucket up and poured water over Harry's head. 

Harry woke with a start and a gasp, then a wince and deep ragged breath, blinking against the water now dripping down his face. It took a moment for his eyes to focus. It was a bit marvelous, how fast Harry's mind worked. One moment he was confused as hell, then his intelligent mind sparked and put everything together in a matter of seconds. And anger, real and passionate flooded his features when he saw Cisco tied up. "Ramon." He grated out, his voice raspy from the electric shock they'd both received hours earlier. But that was all that he got out before Devoe suddenly stuck the end of the cattle prod into Harry's shoulder and pushed the button. Harry grit his teeth, eyes squeezing shut, head going back as a strangled sound escaped his throat. The cattle prod must have been juiced up, because that obviously wasn't some small shock Harry was feeling. 

"STOP!" Cisco yelled, "STOP IT!" Panic set in, adrenaline flooding his veins, wrists turning bloody as he tried harder to get out of the zip ties. Devoe did stop, though, raising a brow at Cisco. Harry breathed out relief, chest heaving. "God, just... stop, please. You don't know what you're doing!" Cisco urged, his voice thick with emotion. "He's not the Harrison Wells you knew!" He demanded. Devoe lowered the cattle prod, sighing. Harry blinked, his jaw clenching.

"You're going to tell me he's changed, that he's a good man now?" Devoe paced toward Cisco. 

"Ramon, shut up. Right now." Harry growled out, straining against his own bonds. 

"No one changes that much, Mister Ramon. I know you admire the man, that he's your mentor. But you can't deny the terrible things he's done. He's killed people, changed them into metahumans, changed you into one!" Devoe rambled, motioning toward Cisco, then turning to point at Harry. "They called me a monster because of you. But not even my work could compare to the damage you've done." And he took two quick steps forward and jabbed the prod into Harry's stomach, sending another rush of electricity through him. It was so painful to watch, Harry writhing in pain, but refusing to cry out. He wasn't about to show any weakness to this man. And Cisco knew it. Devoe pulled the prod away, watching Harry breathe heavily, Harry growling out a slow sound as he tried to compose himself. 

"Let... let Cisco go." Harry breathed then, looking up at Devoe, meeting his gaze with steel in his eyes. "Your problem isn't with him, it's with me. Let him go." Harry ordered. There was no weakness in his voice, no pain. Just anger, just a callous and cool rage. Devoe stared at Harry, standing still, something strange passing over his features. "You've got me. Do what you want with me. Cisco doesn't need to be here."

"Why?" Devoe asked then, flatly, turning to look at Cisco for a moment. "You can't tell me he means anything to you. He's just another chess piece, a pawn to you. Like everyone you've ever been close to or worked with." He looked back at Harry. "Just like I was. So what does it matter to you whether or not I let him go?" Harry breathed heavily, nostrils flaring, his eyes landing on Cisco for a moment.

"Because this is between us." Harry let his eyes fall back on Devoe. He had no idea who this man was, but Harry was smart enough to know this was all about Thawne. And he could play the part. Harry had done it before. "We're the monsters here. The world won't suffer our loss. But Cisco has a chance to do better in our wake. Don't let him perish for our mistakes." Devoe grew quiet. Turning again, he looked at Cisco, studying him. Cisco felt his heart hammering in his chest, tears stinging in his eyes. He knew exactly what Harry was trying to do. He was trying to save him. But Ramon knew that if Devoe let him go, he'd probably never see Harry alive again. And that was just not an option.

"I'll let him go." Devoe said, giving his attention back to Harry, "After we're finished here." And again with the cattle prod, right in Harry's chest...

* * *

Harry wasn't moving anymore, awake but completely out of energy. His breathing was so labored that Cisco could hardly see the rise and fall of his chest. Devoe was laying on his cot, exhausted after only twenty minutes of electrocuting Harry over and over again. His liver disease must have been pretty far along, because he puked his guts out in the bucket before passing out. The cattle prod was discarded on one of the tables. And for the first time in what felt like far too long, it was quiet. There were tears, both wet and dry on Cisco's face. His wrists were agonizingly raw. He just couldn't struggle anymore. He was going to have awful scars once they got out of this. And they had to. Both him and Harry. They just had to survive this. 

"Harry... please look at me..." he nearly whispered, staring at Harry's hanging head. Slowly he looked up, his blue eyes watery. His skin was graying around the edges. His hair was still damp from the water. His forehead was beaded in sweat. "Don't leave me, man..." Cisco choked out. Harry swallowed, blinking slowly at him. 

"It's okay, Ramon." He said, his raspy voice even more grated than usual. "You'll be okay."

"No, don't do that. Don't you dare do that." His voice shook as a few more tears fell. "Okay, don't... just... we're both going to be okay. Both of us. We're going to get out of here, and you're going to heal up, and we're both going to be okay!" He choked out. And he wanted to believe it. God, he did. But the more the minutes ticked by, the more he knew the words were just words. And this was turning into a very unwinnable situation. Harry smiled at him. It was tired and sad, but affectionate. And it made a sob escape Cisco's throat.

"Allen will figure it out. He'll find you." Harry continued. Cisco began shaking his head, squeezing his eyes shut. "Ramon, I'm not sure... how much more my heart can take." And Cisco stilled. He knew Harry wasn't speaking metaphorically. The human body could only handle so much. Eventually, the heart would fail from an overload of electric current. Or damage would be done to the heart that there was just no fixing. Both were realities Cisco was simply not willing to face.

"I can't lose you, Harry. Please." He felt himself sobbing, his head lowering. The raw pain in his wrists was nothing compared to this. But Harry was calm. So terribly calm. He let out a slow breath, catching Cisco's attention once more.

"I love you, Cisco. Remember that." Harry said firmly, but Cisco caught the crack in his voice. 

"Well, that's unexpected." Devoe said, both Cisco and Harry turning to see him standing now, hands in his pockets, watching them. Harry glared daggers, Cisco's only thought was he had to buy time.

"Please, stop this. You have to stop this. I'm trying to tell you, he's not the Harrison Wells you knew. That was someone else. And I don't mean figuratively. There are multiple universes, multiple earths. The Wells you knew is dead. This Wells," he nodded his head in Harry's direction, "Is from what we call Earth-2." Devoe's eyebrows raised slowly. "He had nothing to do with what happened to you, I swear!" Cisco urged, desperate for Devoe to understand. The man looked from Cisco to Harry, taking slow steps toward him, studying Harry, brows furrowing. "Please... please believe me..." Cisco added, wincing slightly at the pain in his wrists as he pulled on the zip ties again. 

"I have to admit, you are... different." Devoe said, pulling his hands out of his pockets and glancing at Cisco over his shoulder, "But what you're saying sounds like science fiction at best. I'm sorry, Mister Ramon. But," he shook his head, and moved toward the table, "This doesn't change anything." 

"No, nonono..." Cisco muttered, tugging harder.

"Cisco, stop." Harry told him. "Just stop. Listen to me." Cisco grit his teeth, tugging, but met Harry's gaze with his own. "I wouldn't change a thing. Not a minute. My time with you has been the best of my life." He smiled lightly, sighing a little. "Don't ever doubt that." Cisco felt himself going still, numb, aching deep in his chest with all the things he should be saying but couldn't get out. And then Devoe turned, a strange looking wireless paddle in his hand, a machine on the table on and humming. 

"NO!" Cisco yelled, just before Devoe was about to slap the paddle onto Harry's neck.

But the paddle never touched him. And Devoe was sent flying, slamming into a concrete wall, sparks of yellow electricity turned into Barry in full Flash gear. He skidded to a halt, and Harry heaved a breath as though he'd been holding it in. "You guys okay?!" Barry blurted, moving for Cisco first, vibrating his hand to break the zip ties and the cuffs. 

"Not even a little." Cisco grimaced and pulled his wrists in front of him. They were bleeding, bruised and raw. He stood, though, ignoring the ache in his joints and pain in his wrists, moving toward Harry just after Barry. Barry released him, but Harry stood very slowly, wavering. Barry grabbed onto Harry's arm to steady him. 

"Nice timing, Allen." Harry said, looking exhausted and weak. Harry wasn't looking at Barry, though. He was looking at Cisco. He took an unsteady step forward, hands reaching forward and taking Cisco's forearms gently. He winced slightly when he saw how hurt his wrists were. But Cisco didn't care about his wrists in that moment. He just stepped into Harry, his Harry, and hugged him as tight as he could. And Harry hugged him back, resting his cheek against Cisco's head. 

"We need to get you two looked at." Barry urged gently, watching the two of them. Cisco didn't want to, but he pulled back, Harry wavering almost instantly. 

"That's probably a good idea." Cisco said, then motioned to Harry. "Take him first." 

"Ramon, your wrists..." Harry started, but Cisco stepped back more.

"Nope, uh uh. You're the one who was made into a human live wire. Barry, take him." Ramon ordered. Barry glanced from one man to the other.

"What about him?" He asked, pointing a red gloved hand at the unconscious Devoe. 

"I'll tie him up. Just go." Cisco said, and before Harry could protest any further, Barry sped him out of sight.

It was quiet again, and Cisco found himself staring at the chair Harry had been tied up in. And slowly, that pain in his chest bubbled up and spilled out. Cisco let out a sob, covering his face in his shaking hands. He'd watched Devoe electrocute Harry over and over, nearly taking the man he loves away from him. For what? For a dead man's transgressions? He let his hands fall, forcing himself to take some deep breaths and began rifling around the tables for something to tie Devoe up with. He settled on some strong electrical cords, and moved over to the still but breathing form of their assaulter. 

Devoe didn't look like much. Hell, he wasn't anything but a dying man with a grudge and an ax to grind. But he'd nearly torn it all down. He'd nearly taken all of Cisco's happiness and burned it to ashes. And Cisco wanted to hate him, wanted to hold a grudge of his own. But... staring at him now, he couldn't. Because all he saw was a waste. A waste of so much potential and life. And a waste of Cisco's time. He tied him up, and Barry came back to take him to S.T.A.R. Labs. Whatever became of Devoe after that, Cisco just... didn't want to know...

* * *

Harry's heart was weakened. In the grand scheme of things, it could have been so much worse. Thankfully, with the tech they had at hand and Caitlin's know how, Harry was going to make a full recovery. But it would take some time. Same for Cisco's wrists. He touched the white bandages on them softly, staring at Harry's naked torso. There were burn marks and bruising from the cattle prod in several places. There was also a strange sort of burn on Harry's stomach and left ribs from the initial electrical grenade that Devoe had used to catch them in the first place, it looked a lot like red veiny branches. Harry was sore, and stiff, and moving so much slower than Cisco would have liked. But Harry didn't let it stop him. 

Caitlin had insisted that Harry recover quietly, at home, for at least a week. And for a change, Harry hadn't even argued. Cisco watched as he attempted to put a clean t-shirt on, limbs moving stiffly, soft pain on his features. He'd just showered, and was getting ready for bed. They both needed sleep, both needed time. Cisco came up behind him, slipping his hands gently onto Harry's hips. "Let me help." Cisco offered softly. Harry paused, then nodded, moving away from Cisco to sit on the bed. Harry handed the shirt to him. And Cisco slipped it over his head, then helped him get his arms in the sleeves before sitting beside him. After a breath of a moment, Harry's hand moved to rest warmly on Cisco's leg.

"I'm sorry, Ramon." He whispered. And the sound in his voice was... painful. But not physically. Cisco looked at his profile. Harry was staring at the ground, his eyes wet, a single tear streaming down his cheek. It stung something deep inside of Cisco. He'd never really seen Harry cry. Sure, he'd seen him emotional, but he'd never witnessed actual tears before. Actual heartache. 

"Harry," he whispered back, "This wasn't your fault. It was Thawne's." He attempted to explain. But Harry closed his eyes, shaking his head softly. 

"It always comes back to that. To him. A man with my face did awful things, so why shouldn't I take the blame?" He sighed out. Cisco felt his own tears threaten. Harry's eyes opened softly. "Look at what happened to you, Ramon..." Harry's fingers moved to Cisco's bandaged wrists very gently before he met Cisco's stare. "How is this not my fault?"

"Because you're not him, you're not Thawne. You're not even close. I wouldn't be with you if you were." Cisco didn't stop his own tear from falling, and he turned slightly, lifting his hands to hold Harry's face, thumbs stroking Harry's skin. "God, Harry... you gotta know, no matter what Thawne may have done using your face, you don't deserve any of the blame." Harry gave a shaken sigh, curling his arms around Cisco, hugging him. And Cisco moved in easily, burying his face into Harry's neck and shoulder. "I love you. I love you so much." Ramon choked out, and Harry's arms got even tighter around him.

The past had a way of coming back to haunt them on more than one occasion. And it was never easy. It could take its toll. But this time... this time had been bad. This time had cracked something in Harry. He was so strong all the time. He took things in stride and made sure he was always there for Cisco, always keeping things from falling apart. He was a rock, even when he didn't have to be. He took the brunt of the fallout and tried to protect everyone else. But for the first time, Cisco was seeing that it was taking a toll on Harry. That the guilt, the blame for what Thawne had done here, and what Harry himself had done on Earth-2, was steadily eating away at him. 

He held onto Harry for a long time, just letting him breathe, silent tears escaping Harry's hard fought control. Eventually, though, Harry pulled away, sighing, and wincing as his injuries protested. "Come on, lay down. We need to sleep." Cisco whispered. A moment later, they were both under the covers, face to face. Harry had a hand on Cisco's cheek, stroking gently. 

"I love you, Cisco." He whispered, so much emotion in his voice despite the soft tone. His eyelids were heavy, his crystal blue eyes watching Cisco every second. "Thank you..." Cisco slid his hand around Harry's waist, resting it against his lower back. 

"For what?" Ramon asked quietly.

"For loving me, too." He responded. And Cisco could only sigh. Gently, he pressed his lips to Harry's. The kiss they shared was tender, so very real and longing. They were too tired to be passionate, but there was enough emotion in that subtle exchange that they didn't need to be. A few minutes later, Harry was fast asleep, his hand having slid to Cisco's upper arm and resting heavily. Ramon watched him quietly, long after Harry's breaths became heavy and easy. He scooted gently closer, so as not to wake him, and he rested his forehead against Harry's.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He whispered before closing his eyes. 

And he meant it. Their life would never be easy or without dangerous moments. It would never be simple or without complications. But Harry was why it was all worth it. Harry made Cisco feel more wanted, safe, loved and cared for than anyone ever had in his entire life. And he got to do the same for him. They might never be everyone else's idea of a typical couple. But Cisco didn't care. Because they worked. And they were perfect for each other. And he knew, now more than ever, that there was nothing they couldn't make it through. As long as they were together...

**Author's Note:**

> (To be continued...)


End file.
